The invention relates to log splitters, and, more particularly, to a log splitter which utilizes a short-stroke automotive-type hydraulic jack and wide wedge.
Power log splitters have conventionally used a relatively long-stroke hydraulic piston which drives the log through a slim, elongated wedge to split the log its full length. It would be advantageous to use an automotive-type jack instead of longer hydraulic cylinders since such jacks are available from a number of sources at relatively low prices and are capable of exerting substantial force, e.g., 8 tons. However, such a jack has a relatively short stroke, conventionally six inches, which limits the length of logs which can be split with a conventional wedge.
We are aware of one log splitter which uses an automotive-type jack and a relatively wide wedge for splitting logs up to 29 inches long. The wedge is slidably mounted above the jack on a pair of vertical tubes, and the log is placed between the tubes and forced upwardly against the wedge. However, the wedge is rather complex in design, and the log splitter is relatively expensive.
The inventive log splitter utilizes a wedge which is much simpler in construction and therefore inexpensive. Even though the wedge is simple, it is strong and durable. The shape of the wedge enables logs to be split which are much longer than the stroke of the hydraulic power pack, and the wedge can split a number of different types of wood. The log splitter rests horizontally on the ground, making it easier to place and support the log on the log splitter.
The hydraulic power pack is similar to an automotive jack but is provided with a pair of operating or pumping cylinders of different diameters for extending the ram at different speeds. Each pumping cylinder is operable by a separate handle. One of the pumping cylinders extends the ram at a relatively high speed, and the other pumping cylinder extends the ram at a slower speed but with more power. Both handles can be operated simultaneously to extend the ram at a third, higher speed.